Somewhat Bonded
by sorrygrimmjow
Summary: Draco & Harry are bonded but only Draco can feel it. HPDM


**Title: **Somewhat Bonded**  
Pairings:** Harry Potter/Draco Malfoy**  
Disclaimers:** The wonderful world of Harry Potter is not at all mine and obviously belongs to the brilliant J. K. Rowling. The plot, however, is mine.  
**Notes:** Done for a prompt: Draco & Harry are bonded but only Draco can feel it.

* * *

"To your left!"

Draco promptly got out of the way, and nodded a thanks to Harry, who most likely didn't see it as he was doing his best to block the spells their opponent was throwing at them.

"This is the last time I'm going to tell you," Harry panted, staring straight at Martin, who was staring right back. "Lower your wand."

Martin responded by casting some spells towards the two of them, and the Aurors blocked them effortlessly. The guy had determination, Draco would give him that. _And he's using a lot of uncommon spells._ Draco frowned, wanting to get this over with as soon as possible.

"You better listen to Auror Potter, you know," Draco said, gritting his teeth. "He's not as soft as he looks."

"Shut up, Malfoy," Harry said, and cast a stunning spell in Martin's direction. He dodged it easily. "And if one of us looks soft, it's you."

Draco scoffed. "Please. Sure, you've saved wizardkind and all, but you don't look all that impressive."

He blocked one of Martin's spells and sent a full body-binding curse at him. Martin blocked it, of course.

"And I suppose you do, with your perfectly combed back hair and pristine robes," Harry countered, and Draco could hear him rolling his eyes.

"Both qualities show professionalism, I'll have you know," Draco said, and he would've added to it if Martin had not sent a particularly strong blasting curse at them.

"Merlin!" Martin exclaimed loud enough to make Draco and Harry look at him in surprise. "Do you two _ever_ shut up?"

Catching them off guard, he sent some sort of pale pink curse right at them with enough force to land them on their backs. Feeling disoriented, Draco propped himself up halfway and watched Martin smirk nastily.

"I hope that'll teach you two," he said, and Apparated away before anyone could do anything.

"Damn," muttered Harry, getting up and brushing himself off. He extended his hand to Draco, who took it. "We'll have to find him again."

"Yes," said Draco, who still felt rather light-headed. He put a palm to his forehead and tried to steady himself. It didn't help, of course.

"You okay, Draco?" Harry asked, frowning at him.

Draco removed his hand and shook his head.

"I think that last spell did something to me."

"Let's get you looked at then," he said, extending an arm. "Well enough for Apparation?"

Draco placed his hand on Harry's arm, and suddenly felt much better. He looked at Harry curiously.

"Oh," he said. "I feel fine now. We can go straight back to the Ministry."

Harry frowned, but nodded.

"Let's go then."

* * *

"How could you let this happen?"

Draco and Harry cringed.

"Sorry, sir," Harry said, looking Robards in the eye. "We, er, got distracted, and he took the chance to catch us off guard."

Robards looked down at them, frowning deeply.

"You both know that you'll have to track him down again, corner him again, and bring him back here? On your own?"

"Yes, sir," both of them nodded.

"This won't happen again," Draco said.

"We'll get him," Harry agreed.

"Good. I expect to see Martin here, detained, in at least three days time," said Robards.

"He'll be here," Harry assured.

"You understand how important it is that you find this wizard. He's been causing trouble wherever he goes, and risks exposing our world to the Muggles. I'm counting on you, Potter, Malfoy," Robards looked at each of them in turn. "Now get out of my office."

"Yes, sir," Draco nodded, and the two left quickly, shutting the door behind them. "That was pleasant."

"It's a good thing he likes us so much," Harry grinned. "Lunch?"

"Please."

* * *

Draco and Harry took their time walking to their favorite place to have lunch. It was a quaint little restaurant serving mostly soups and sandwiches. The staff was familiar enough with them to know what they liked best, as the two almost always spent their lunch breaks here. The workers were completely cool with having Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy spend time there, and the other customers minded their own business. No one made a fuss.

A bell above the door alerted a waitress to their arrival, and she led them to a table near the back.

"The usual?" she asked.

"Yeah, thanks," Harry responded.

A few moments later she came over to set drinks down on the table. Harry thanked her again and took his glass of lemon juice. He swirled it around with his straw before taking a sip.

Draco watched him, feeling very strange, but in a good way. Why did it please him so much to watch Harry stir his drink? Sure, they've been on good terms once they've gotten used to being Auror partners, but he never felt particularly elated when around Harry. Pushing this thought away, he took his own and drank before Harry could catch him looking.

"So," said Harry, "any ideas on where Martin might be?"

Draco shook his head.

"He was hard to find, even with the help of others in the office. And not to mention, we had much longer than three days before."

"Yeah," Harry sighed. "We can check his usual haunts after lunch, see if he's bothering anyone there."

"I hope we find this bastard quickly," Draco muttered. "I knew he'd be a bit challenging, but I didn't think he'd be this slippery."

"That's the problem with these types. With Dark wizards, they're predictable, and want to fight. People like Martin just want to mess around."

"Stupid."

The waitress came back with their food, and they waited patiently until she left before resuming their conversation. Draco watched Harry take a large bite of his sandwich and felt a large amount of affection swell up inside him.

_What?_

What was going on with him?

"…Draco?" Harry's voice snapped him out of it.

"Sorry, what?" Draco felt a light blush form on his cheeks and prayed Harry hadn't noticed.

"I said, d'you want to go to his house first? See if we can find any clues?"

"Yes, that, uh, that sounds good."

Harry somehow managed to frown at him while chewing and still look alright. Draco looked at his plate angrily. Since when did he feel like this about Harry? It just came out of nowhere.

"Are you alright?"

"I think so," Draco said, and he suddenly became happier. This really isn't natural. He glanced at his half-eaten food. "I'm not very hungry."

"I'm done," Harry said, eying him uncertainly. "Would you like to have it boxed so we can leave?"

Draco nodded, and Harry called their waitress over. She took their plates and brought back the boxed food and check. Harry dropped more than enough coins on the table and stood.

"Ready?"

"Yes," Draco said, standing and holding the box up for Harry. "Do you mind if I just stop at my place to put this away?"

"No, you go ahead. I'll be at his house, just meet me there."

"Alright," said Draco, and he watched Harry leave the restaurant.

He thanked the waitress and took his leave. Once outside, he Apparated to his apartment. He unlocked the door quickly and walked inside, not wanting Harry to have to fight Martin on his own on the slim chance the latter was actually home. Draco placed the box in his refrigerator and as he was closing it, he suddenly felt a little faint. Brows furrowed, he shut it and leaned against the counter. _What was happening to him? _None of this was making sense.

Shrugging it off once more, he Disapparated.

Once outside of Martin's house, Draco walked towards it briskly, his hand inside his coat and gripping his wand.

"Harry?" he hissed, glancing around the house for any signs of movement.

Seeing none, he advanced to the door, standing with his back against the house. He peered into one of the dirty windows. At first, he saw nothing, but then he caught some movement out of the corner of his eye. Taking his wand out and kneeling slightly, Draco looked through the window and saw a man with his back turned, rummaging through the room.

There was a tap on his shoulder, and Draco swiveled around quickly, wand pointed at his attacker. It was Harry with a finger raised to his lips. Draco nodded and lowered his wand, feeling much more relaxed now. The two silently approached the front door.

"On three," Harry mouthed. "One…two…three!"

"_Bombarda!_" Draco said, and the door exploded.

They rushed in to find the man standing still, looking shocked. It wasn't Martin, and he was holding crumpled parchment. Harry rushed forwards, slamming the man against the wall. He squeaked, but maintained his grip on the papers. Harry held the man with one arm, and pointed the wand at him with the other. Draco stayed back, his wand also pointed at the man.

"Who are you," Harry asked forcefully, "and what are you doing here?"

"Hugh, sir, Hugh Robinson," the man said. "I was just - er, looking for something."

"Yeah, I see that," Harry said. "Where's Nathaniel Martin?"

Robinson paused, though he trembled all the same.

"Well-"

"Where is he?"

"I don't know! I just know he doesn't think he's going to come back here, so I just thought I'd come and…" Robinson looked down at the parchment.

"Take his things," Harry finished, glaring steadily. "Do you have any idea where he is? Even just a little one?"

"He might have some unfinished business with someone. He might go and see to it before he leaves."

"Yeah? With who?"

"Man called Graham Scott. He's probably in Knockturn Alley; he has a shop there, it's named after him."

Harry looked at him, as if to see if he was telling the truth, then released him. He turned to Draco and nodded.

"Let's go."

Harry strode away and out the door, leaving behind a shaken Robinson and an…aroused Draco? He'd seen Harry interrogate many people in the time they've worked together, but it's never left him feeling quite like this.

"Draco!"

Bemused, Draco rushed to join Harry.

* * *

Harry led the way through Knockturn Alley, looking at each shop he passed. Draco followed behind, just barely, caught up in his own thoughts. He watched as Harry mouthed the names of the shops they passed with a slight smile.

Sure, he thought, Harry was fit. Draco would be a fool to think he wasn't. But he had never quite thought of him in that way. Harry was just some person he strongly disliked in school and worked with now. Nothing that special. But now, it seemed like Harry was.

He wondered vaguely what had changed.

"Here," Harry announced, stopping short in front of a store called Scott's Potions Equipment.

He discreetly took his wand out of his coat and slid it up his sleeve, ready for quick use. Draco did the same, and they entered the shop. A man behind the counter looked up as they did, narrowed his eyes, and looked back down.

Draco and Harry walked around the shop as if browsing, waiting for Martin to come in. It was still a bit of a long shot, but they didn't have any other leads.

"Hey," muttered Harry, nudging Draco gently with his elbow. "Look at this."

Draco turned to look and saw a rather large jar of frog parts. He raised an eyebrow.

"It's disgusting!" Harry said quietly.

"It's used for potions," Draco rolled his eyes, but really, he felt at ease with Harry so close to him.

Suddenly, Harry hushed him, and nodded slightly towards the door. Martin had just walked in. Draco let his wand slip down into his hand, watching Martin closely. He could hear Harry breathing next to him, and the two moved silently towards the door so there was no way out. Martin was talking to Scott in a low voice, apparently not seeing the two Aurors in the room.

"Door?" mouthed Harry, and Draco nodded.

Draco crept to the edge of the shelf that was blocking them from Martin's view, and walked to the entrance. He stood in front of the door, and watched Harry sneak around to Martin's other side behind the shelf. Martin was oblivious, but Scott's eyes darted from Draco to where he and Harry were before. A look of recognition appeared on his face, and the next second, he Disapparated with a loud crack.

"Scott?" yelled Martin, looking around.

He spotted Draco, and then Harry, who had walked out into the open.

"Hello, Martin," Harry said, and shot a binding spell so quickly it even surprised Draco.

Thick chains wrapped around Martin, and Harry summoned Martin's wand. He pocketed both wands and approached Martin, eyes hard.

"You were a right pain in the arse," Harry muttered.

"Looks like you got me in the end, though."

Draco walked closer to them, and Martin smirked.

"Have you figured it out yet?"

"Figured what out?" Draco asked, and it suddenly hit him that all these new thoughts had started after their initial fight with Martin. "You had something to do with this."

"If it took you long enough to realize just that, then you're in for so much more," Martin said.

Harry looked uncertainly at both of them.

"What? Draco, what is he talking about?"

"I'm not sure, exactly," Draco replied truthfully. "Let's take him down to the Ministry, see if he'll talk more there."

"Not bloody likely," Martin said as Harry nodded and took hold of his shoulder.

And the three were gone.

* * *

"Nicely done, you two," Robards said. "I've got to admit, I thought it would take longer than this to catch him."

"Me too, sir," Harry said, "But we got him."

"That you did," he looked down at them and nodded firmly. "Just finish up your paperwork and you're free to go."

"Thank you, sir," Draco said.

They left Robard's office feeling satisfied, until Harry remembered what Martin had been saying.

"So what was Martin saying before we took him here?"

"I think it's something to do with that spell he hit us with. The pink one, do you remember?"

"Yeah," Harry frowned. "So you're experiencing aftereffects?"

"In a way, I suppose," Draco said, feeling uncomfortable. "I didn't even realize that they had anything to do with the spell. I didn't know what to think."

"Well, what's happening then?"

Draco thought about what he should tell Harry. He really didn't want to tell him exactly what he had been thinking all day.

"I just feel really weak sometimes. Like I might faint," Draco said finally. "But then it goes away as quick as it comes."

"Oh," Harry said. "How do you feel right now?"

"Pretty good, actually," Draco said truthfully. "Better than normal, even."

"Do you think you should visit St. Mungo's?"

"I don't think that's necessary," he said. "Let's just finish paperwork so I can go home."

"Fair enough."

* * *

Draco was happy to relax in his apartment after a long day. They had chased Martin for too long, and it felt wonderful to finally have him detained. He had even forgotten about Martin's spell, until it hit him.

Just like before, he was suddenly very lightheaded and needed something to lean on. After a few minutes of leaning against his countertop and not feeling any better, he had to sit down. There was something else that was new as well. He started feeling anxious for no apparent reason. Something settled in his heart, it seemed like, and it weighed him down.

After ten minutes, it just seemed to get worse. Cursing under his breath, he figured he should take Harry's advice and go to St. Mungo's. He stood up, feeling the earth spin below him, and it was obvious he couldn't Apparate on his own. Draco hated doing this, but he would feel most comfortable asking Harry for help.

Grudgingly, he made his way over to his fireplace, threw some floo powder in, and stated Harry's name. He only had to wait in front of the green flames for a bit before he saw Harry's head in them.

"Draco? What is it?"

"I don't feel well," Draco managed. "Sorry, but could you take me to St. Mungo's? I don't want to risk splinching myself."

"Of course," Harry nodded. "One minute."

Draco stood back and waited patiently for Harry to arrive. A few seconds later, Harry came out of his fireplace, brushing ash off. Seeing Draco, Harry rushed forward and helped him sit down. Harry stood before him, examining him.

"Are you feeling faint, then? Is it the same?"

"Yes, but it's worse," Draco said. "I feel very uneasy for no reason, and it gets worse as time goes on."

Harry frowned.

"D'you mind?"

"What?"

"If I check your temperature," Harry said.

"No," said Draco, and Harry placed the back of his hand against Draco's forehead.

"It doesn't feel like you have a fever," Harry said, but Draco was barely listening.

Draco was feeling much better, each symptom going away individually. When he felt stable, he stood. Harry looked at him.

"Draco?"

"I feel fine," he said, his voice in wonder.

"But how? You looked terrible just a few seconds ago."

Draco ignored this, and wondered what this could possibly mean. He thought about when he had felt horrible, and when he felt better, and how Harry was affecting his moods, and his sudden and growing attraction to the man…and it clicked.

"Oh, Merlin," he groaned, and sat back down.

"What? What is it?" Harry asked quickly, sitting down next to him.

"I think I know what it was. The spell, that Martin hit us with," Draco explained, when Harry looked at him curiously. "It was a variation of a bonding spell. It bonded me to you. That would explain why I only felt weak when I was away from you, and when you were physically close to me, I felt better right away."

"So, contact. Physical contact fixes it?" Harry asked.

"I wouldn't say 'fixes it'," Draco said slowly. "I'd say 'makes it okay at that particular time'. And it's not purely physical."

"What do you mean?"

Draco really wasn't happy with having to explain this to him. They had a perfectly fine sort-of-friendship going, and he didn't see any need for it to be ruined. But he had to tell him.

"I feel good mentally around you as well," Draco said. "Certain things you say or do can make me feel better."

Draco watched him closely, not sure how Harry would react. There was no visible change, and Draco relaxed.

"So this bonding thing, it's kind of an intimate thing?"

"It's a very intimate thing," Draco sighed. "Regular versions of bonding spells are sometimes used by couples during a wedding ceremony. It's a serious thing, and it's hard to take back. Of course, when they're used for marriage, the physical effect is not so severe. Obviously, couples can be physically apart from each other for long periods of time. So when Martin cast it on us, he strengthened the physical portion of the spell. This is Martin's joke on us, I guess."

"But since it's some different kind of bonding spell, Martin can remove it easily, right?" asked Harry.

Draco still couldn't tell exactly what he was thinking, but it was natural that he would want it removed from Draco and himself.

"We could go ask him, but it's a bit late now," Draco said, frowning. "And I don't know the usual neutralizing spell used off the top of my head."

Harry took out his wand, pointed it at Draco, and said, "_Finite._"

"Anything?"

When Draco shook his head, Harry shrugged.

"Worth a try."

They sat in silence for a bit before Harry had another question.

"Why is it only affecting you? Why do I feel normal?"

"It seems he only bonded me to you, instead of bonding us to each other. I don't know why he would do that, but…"

For the first time that night, Harry squirmed.

"What is it?"

"I think I have an idea," Harry said. "You said that this was Martin's joke on us, right? Well, that makes sense, if he somehow knew about me."

"About you?" Draco asked, confused.

Harry seemed to gather his nerves, then looked Draco straight in the eye.

"I fancy you, Draco," he said firmly. "I don't know Martin could have known, or maybe he didn't know at all, and the spell didn't work because I already felt that way about you, but, er, that's it."

_Oh._

And suddenly, Draco was overcome with desire; he wanted Harry like he had never wanted anything before in his life. This only grew when Harry moved closer and placed his hand on Draco's leg. They both moved closer, whether it was subconscious or not, and they were both very close. There was just an inch or two between their lips, and Draco was burning with desire. Draco leaned in, pressing his lips against Harry's, and Harry pressed back so fiercely. Their lips parted, and they sucked and moaned and suddenly Harry was on top of Draco, pushing him down against the couch.

"Are you okay with this?" Draco asked between sloppy kisses. "I'm mostly acting on the spell."

Harry pulled back, looking at Draco hungrily. "But some part of you wanted this, right?"

Draco thought for a second. "You _are _incredibly fit."

"That's good enough for me," and Harry moved in close once more. "We can worry about the spell tomorrow. Ask Martin about it."

"_Thank_ Martin."

Harry laughed.

"That too."


End file.
